1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a water power generating device, in particular to a wave power generating device.
2. Description of Prior Art
Since the amount of petroleum stored all over the world is limited and the global warming is getting serious, many nations in the world have already paid attention to develop new power-generating technology by using renewable energies and inexhaustible natural resources (such as solar power, wind power and ocean power) because they have lower impact on the earth environment.
Wave power generation is a power-generating technology for generating electricity by using ocean wave power, which has low impact on the earth environment and it is inexpensive and safe. According to the estimation made by resource experts, 0.1 percentage of the dynamic energy of the ocean wave can generate five times the amount of electricity necessary for the whole world. Thus, it is very worthy to develop the technology of ocean power generation. Especially in island countries, costal areas usually have continuous waves caused by monsoons. Therefore, the continuous waves can be used to generate a large amount of electricity.
Taiwan Patent No. I313319 and 499543 disclose a wave power generating device for converting the dynamic energy of the ocean waves into electricity. The wave power generating device disclosed in these patent documents is fixed on a support. Buoys are configured to drive a telescopic pump. The telescopic pump generates air to drive a pneumatic impeller for generating electricity. However, the telescopic pump and the support may suffer damage easily due to the lash of ocean waves, which makes the telescopic pump unable to generate air stably. On the other hand, since the wave power generating device is disposed in the ocean, the maintenance is uneasy. Further, the density of air is much smaller than that of the water, so that the dynamic energy of compressed air is much less than that of moving water. As a result, such a small dynamic energy of compressed air merely generates a limited amount of electricity and its power-generating efficiency is insufficient and uneconomical.
In view of the above, the present Inventor proposes a novel and reasonable structure in order to solve the above-mentioned problems based on his research and expert knowledge.